Bai Chon
| age = 28 | status = Alive | height = 236 cm (7'7") | jva = Nobuyuki Hiyama | dfbackcolor = #FF2400 | dftextcolor = #000000 | dfname = Ban Ban No Mi | dfename = Gun Gun Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of firing gunshots | dftype = Paramecia }} Bai Chon is a member of the group of bounty hunters known as The Gray Trail, and the appointed sharpshooter. He is also a Longlimb Human, a hybrid between the Longarm Tribe and the Longleg Tribe. Appearance Chon is a lean, tall man with broad shoulders and a well-toned physique. He carries his hair very long and tied into a braid kept high while two more shorter strands of hair are kept lower in ponytails. Each of these is tied to an orange marble at the end. Distinctive is the tattoo he has below his left eye, which consists of three straight black lines, the middle one being slightly shorter and thicker than the other two. Also, his right ear is pierced twice. Being a hybrid between a Longarm and a Longleg Tribe, he possesses the physical traits of both, such as the long arms with two elbow joints and the long legs. He wears a loose blue shirt with the sleeves rolled over up to the first elbow, dark brown trousers kept by a red sash and black boots. Personality Chon is rather playful and light-hearted, often resorting to jokes and witty comments to lighten the mood of those around him. Even during battle his playful nature comes through, as he oftenly mocks his opponents and acts childishly. This is, however, a way to confuse those he's fighting against, to unnerve them or make them lose their focus, while studying their abilities, powers, strenghts and weaknesses. And ultimately surprise them with his undoubtedly high skills in combat. He is a strategist first and foremost, planning every single move with extreme care and following it the letter. He has a tendency to give attacks absurd names, be them either way too long and complex, or nonsensical and ironic, and makes a great effort to properly announce them before each move. He also has a unique speech pattern, in which he would end his sentences with "-chon" (which, ironically, is also part of his name), and as many people around the seas, he has an unusual laughter style, that goes "Chochochocho!" Relationships 'Friends' The Gray Trail The ones who saved him from a life of solitude across the seas, Chon cherishes every moment he spends with his teammates, and tries his best to protect them and help them out either with his strategies or with his humor, although most of the time the latter has the opposite effect, being received very poorly - especially by Raiga. As with most of the other members of the group, he shares a bond of mutual respect and trust with Grand, who he can particularly relate to, as both of them experienced extreme loneliness and the sadness that follows, and both have been trying to cope with it for their entire lives. Powers and Abilities Chon is first and foremost a strategist, able to observe and discern the weak points of his enemies and coordinate his attacks with the rest of the group. But, should the need arise, he is perfectly capable of handling himself in one-on-one combat via his unique fighting style that involves the use of all of his elongated lombs combined with the Devil Fruit he ate, the Ban Ban no Mi, which allows him to turn his arms, hands, legs and feet into types of guns, cannons or firearms. Though also suitable for mid-range and long-range combat, Chon prefers to utilize his abilities for short-range, hand-to-hand combat. With specific acrobatic maneuvers, jumping movements, spins and pirouettes, he is able to make the most effective use of all of his limbs, resulting in a never-ending barrage of precise projectiles too close to be dodged. However, due to Chon's habit in naming his attacks, the style is greatly slowed and at times can become easily predictable. Although Neravo has scolded him multiple times for this reason, Chon does not seem to intend changing this peculiar side of his. 'Physical Abilities' Chon possesses the standard strenght level of a man his age who undergoes daily exercise routines. However, due to the nature of said exercises, invented by Grand to augment the physical capabilities of his teammates, Chon has reached levels of durability and stamina far beyond those of a normal human. His agility is also extremely tuned, to the point where his jumping skills, spins and dodging maneuvers at times rival those of Raiga's. 'Devil Fruit' Chon ate the Ban Ban no Mi, which allows him to transform his limbs into firing weapons such as guns, cannons and other kinds of firearms. He has demonstrated the ability to turn multiple limbs at once, such as when he turned three of his limbs into flintlock pistols while maintaining balance on the ground with only one hand. This unique fighting style gives him incredible speed and agility, as well as a very high degree of versatility, since it can be used at all ranges, as a sniper or for assault strategies. There are however a couple of drawbacks, as the user cannot turn his or her limbs into firearms too big and heavy to be sustained by their body alone, and it also has a time delay between each transformation. For this reason, the user must adjust his or her movements in order to time exactly when the next form will be available, or they run the risk of remaining completely unarmed. He has shown to use the momentum of his projectiles to propel himself and others in the air, although for a limited amount of time, or to slow down falls from great heights. 'Haki' Chon is somewhat proficient with Haki, especially Kenbunshoku Haki, as it allows him to predict his opponents' next move and precisely time his own accordingly, in addition to the delay of his abilities. This Haki also allows him to sense the presence of targets even at quite the distance, which in turn allows him to have near-perfect aim. He has also unlocked Busoshoku Haki, with which he coats both his body and the bullets that come out of it (while taking the form of firearms) to hit other Devil Fruit users such as Logia-types. 'Attacks' * : A close-quarter technique, very effective against group of opponents, that involves several acrobatic maneuvers and, as the name implies, eleven gunshots at point-blank range, between each of which the user switches the limb that fires. The technique starts with three prejectiles shot from the arms, then the right hand is turned back to its original form to be used as a pivot for the weight of the body, while the feet are turned into rifles and used to shoot the subsequent five bullets, alternating both legs to fire. As the right foot returns to its normal state and touches the ground, the right hand is transformed once again to fire one more time just before making a spin on the right foot and firing with the left to add momentum. Finally, the left hand fires one last time at head height. * : A very straight-forward technique that simply requires the user to turn his or her arm into a sniper rifle and, from afar, shoot at the opponent. Although Chon isn't particularly fond of handling things from a distance, his aim, increased by Kenbunshoku Haki, is almost perfect, making it near impossible for him to miss. * : The user stands on his or her hands, turns their legs into a bazooka and fires at close range for devastating effects. 'Combo Techniques' * : The combined technique of all of the warriors in the group, it was named by Chon after the move was first improvized in combat. First, Chon morphs his arms into a cannon and fires a cannonball, then Grand adds to the momentum with a water stream, followed by Raiga who elctrifies the water current and finally by Neravo, who slams the electrified ball into the opponent with his tail. Through this method, the cannonball can also be redirected should the target move to another location or the shot be misaimed entirely. The name of the attack is a reference to the traits of the members of the group and their abilities, while the last part, "Gray Bomb", refers to the name of the group itself. Trivia * His concept is a mixture of references from a number of other characters and media. ** His Devil Fruit is somewhat similar to the canon Fruits Buki Buki no Mi, Supa Supa no Mi and Bomu Bomu no Mi, in that it gives the user the abiliy to turn their body (or parts of it) into weapons of sorts. However, unlike those, the Ban Ban no Mi only grants the user the ability to turn their body into firearms. In this case, like the Supa Supa no Mi, the Ban Ban no Mi would be considered inferior when compared to the Buki Buki no Mi. ** His unique fighting style is remiscent of the Gun Fu, because of the close-quarter use of pistols and firearms for hand-to-hand combat, mixed with Bayonetta from the homonymous series, for her use of all of her limbs to fire pistols in rapid succession. ** The name of one of his attacks, "Ban Ban Moonlight Snipe Operation K: 12.7 mm Long Range Rifle Assassination", is a reference to a real-life heavy sniper rifle, the PGM Hecate II, standard equipment utilized by the French Army. The rifle, named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon (hence the "Moonlight" part), was made somewhat popular by the character Sinon from Sword Art Online II, in which it was featured (although with its name combined with another rifle - the PGM Ultima Ratio) as the character's main weapon of choice. Chon's attack also mentions the caliber of 12.7 mm, which is the actual caliber of the rifle. ** His tendency to give absurdly long names to attacks is both a nod at the trope in most shonen manga, and a reference to a certain character, Minato Namikaze from the series Naruto, specifically to the time when he named the combination attack of his son's and Sasuke Uchiha's with an absurdly long name, moments later commenting on this stating that it didn't "sound very good". * He is this site's first Longlimb Human, the first Longarm Tribe Human and the first Longleg Tribe Human. * Chon has a secret crush on Shoko, the last one to join the group, but has not told anyone about this so far. Category:The Gray Trail members